


[fanmix] the slow, elated discovery

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fanmix, M/M, Recovery, Slow Burn, Star Wars Big Bang 2019, Stormpilot, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Maybe it was his sleep-deprived brain, but Poe leaned in a little further and with the slow, elated discovery that Finn wanted this as badly as he did, Poe kissed him again, a little bit bolder.OR, a fanmix for Poe's adjustment to life and dating and dog ownership





	[fanmix] the slow, elated discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, this rain changes everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696112) by [happygiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygiraffe/pseuds/happygiraffe). 



**[download the mix as a zip (84.5mb)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20the%20slow,%20elated%20discovery.zip) **

 

**1.**

ground control | all time low ft. tegan & sara - 00:03:57

 _all systems are critical_ | _can't find my way back to you_ | _feels like there's nowhere to go_

 

**2.**

train wreck | sarah mclachlan - 00:05:21

 _but your eyes like midnight fireflies_ | _light up the trenches where our loves lies_ | _until i can see again_

 

**3.**

jet pack blues | fall out boy - 00:03:00

 _i've got those jet pack blues_ | _fight off the light tonight and just stay with me_

 

**4.**

trains to brazil | guillemots - 00:04:03

 _and i still think of you on cold winter mornings_ | _darling they'll still remind me of when we were at school_

 

**5.**

spring again | lanea' hale - 00:03:38

 _and i know i don't deserve this_ | _but i swear i won't forget_ | _if you just let it be spring again_

 

**6.**

long way home | 5 seconds of summer - 00:03:19

 _we're hiding out in a dream_ | _catching fire like kerosene_ | _and you know i'd never let you down_

 

**7.**

who we are | allison weiss - 00:03:52

 _but i know they don't see the way you look at me_ | _out of the corner of your wandering eyes_

 

**8.**

champagne supernova | the pretty reckless - 00:04:20

 _someday you will find me_ | _caught beneath the landslide_ | _in a champagne supernova in the sky_

 

**9.**

closer to me | dar williams - 00:03:51

 _you should leave this house, leave this town_ | _all that's left to chart is nothing less than your own heart_

 

**10.**

we're going home | vance joy - 00:03:26

 _we're going home_ | _if we make it or we don't, we won't be alone_


End file.
